


Whatsapp at Hogwarts? Here's How!

by thishasnomeaning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Muggle Technology, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasnomeaning/pseuds/thishasnomeaning
Summary: Happy multifandom drabble exchange :D I hope you like this treat.





	Whatsapp at Hogwarts? Here's How!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marginaliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/gifts).



> Happy multifandom drabble exchange :D I hope you like this treat.

They say this school has been a battleground in a war. They talk about moving staircases. A ghost in the girls’ toilet. A talking hat. Men-sized spiders in the forests.

And they say that smartphones don’t work at Hogwarts.

That is, until HuffPuff happens. The only app in the world that only works in the Hufflepuff common room, in front of the fireplace. With a pinch of floo powder.

It doesn’t work perfectly. Phones caught fire. Someone sent a spam mail (Want your own Horcrux? Here’s how!) round the world. Siri got turned into a cat.

But it does work.


End file.
